overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord III Episode 02
"Carne Village Once More" (カルネ村再び Karune-mura Futatabi) is the second episode of the ''Overlord III'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on July 17, 2018. Summary After Ainz permits Demiurge to inform the Nazarick NPCs of his plans moving forward (when in truth Momonga had no idea what the demon was thinking) the Floor Guardian recounts the subjugation of Eight Fingers and announces they are collectively closer to "Ainz's" objective for World Domination. Demiurge asks the gathering if there are any fools who didn't know, with all NPCs in accordance; with Ainz silently the only one who didn't know. Momonga keeps to himself and ponders how World Domination was decided; but after another quelling side effect of being undead, he thinks it's not a bad idea, but thinks how his comrades would react. Playing along, Ainz tries pretending to know what he means to coax the "how" out of him but gets nowhere. Still playing along, trying not to panic, Ainz asks Demiurge's opinion of proceeding with such an undertaking; Demiurge petitions that Nazarick goes public, as the ones who brainwashed Shalltear are still about and continuing in shadows would only hinder their hunt. Albedo is against simply "aligning" with the Re-Estize Kingdom, and Demiurge agrees since the whole kingdom, save one individual, is appalling. And "serving" would further limit their movements, and if those who attacked Shalltear are a part of a covert organization, they would use that situation against them. So Demiurge asks that Nazarick becomes its own sovereign state, claiming it was an idea Ainz had in mind but couldn't implement until now. Ainz asks what gave away his plans to the demon, with Demiurge stating it was most evident with Carne Village, as Ainz saved the village personally but spared all humans. Then Demiurge mentions the phrase "from that ONE time" to which Ainz pretends to understand but doesn't truly remember the instance to which Demiurge is referencing. "That One Time" is actually a reference to a moment all the way back in season 1 where Ainz is looking around at the sky of the New World. It is there that Ainz is quoted stating jokingly that, "the most enjoyable thing now might just be taking over the world." Meanwhile, in Carne village, the village has prospered with materials Ainz sends them and their protective wall keeping out invaders. Enri & Kaijali head to the common area for breakfast, with Kaijali noting Enri has gained muscles, both are greeted by the village Chief & his wife wishing them a good morning. Thankful for all the Goblin troop has done, the Chief informs Enri that despite the help, the surviving villagers are not enough to manage what remains, and the only person who since moved into the village was an ex-adventurer. As it sits in Frontier Lands, not many are willing to come settle; but the Chief's wife notes that now they can pay less on taxes and are free from civil summons. At Nferia's workshop, the smell is noxious as he spent all night finally making a Purple Potion. Kaijali stops him there, letting Enri go to the breakfast gathering and letting him help Nferia get freshened up. After she leaves, Kaijali gives Nfirea advice on maintaining his composure around Enri so as not to push her away and giving her more attention than his work. Realizing the truth of his words, Nfirea agrees, and Kaijali will give him advice on trying to swoon Enri with his strength appeal. At breakfast, some Goblins are arguing on who should marry Enri, but some are against it as she's their boss, while Nemu laughs at their silly banter. With one goblin joking that, since he got more meat in his soup, Enri loves him more. But as they all converse, Nfirea falls asleep in his soup, so as Enri takes him to her bedroom to sleep it off. In private, Enri notes that Jugem and his Goblins not only help out the village but have since become a part of it with their care and laughter. Later, Jugem rallies the Vigilance Committee for Archery practice with fine results. But as Enri is doing chores, she notes how Nemu used to be energetic & spoiled before the attack on their village a few months ago, having a minor PTSD moment where she dents her cooking knife. Kaijali comes in with plates to clean, he informs her that they will need a blacksmith for the village if they want to continue rebuilding. Outside, Nemu finishes mashing Enkaeshi herbs to make for medicine. But as they only grow this time of year, they need to gather more from inside the forest, and they also bring in some revenue. Wolf Rider Kyumei comes to Enri & Kaijali with a report that something ominous is happening deep inside the Great Forest of Tob. Reporting to Jugem, the Goblin Troop slit into groups to scout the forest & report back the happenings, all while Gokou, Kaijali, & Unlai keep Enri & Nfirea safe for harvesting the herbs the village needs. As they enter, Nfirea talks a little on how a potions effectiveness comes from herbs, Nfirea asks how the Goblins are at herbology. Kaijali admits they don't possess such skills but are great trackers & hunters. They come across the plants they need and Enri notes how motivated Nfirea is; when they've finished, Kaijali hears something on approach. Hiding, they see a native Goblin child covered in scars hiding from a Barghest. Nfirea notes the scent of the herbs they picked repulsed the beast away from them, but Nfirea opts to save the child to learn why he ran all the way to where they were and determine if something dangerous is nearing the village. While the Goblin guards are against it, placing Enri's safety as a priority, Enri herself wants to help as doing nothing would only be helping the guilty. Nfirea plays support using an adherent potion to keep the Barghest rendered vulnerable to attack. The Barghest uses its ghost chain to attack, but Enri uses her 'Command' effect to have the Goblins dodge in time, and direct counter with a finishing blow, killing the beast and saving the child. Providing medical treatment, the child Agu is at first scared of the Purple Potion thinking it poison. Nfirea, aware he must first inform Ainz, instead splashes the potion on Agu instantly healing all injury and fatigue away from him; noting a successful experiment to report back. Agu explains he is the Fourth Son of Ah, the Gigu Tribe leader. Agu explains that he was attacked by minions of the Giant of the East, who himself has allied with the Demon Snake of the West. Major Events * Ainz finds out about World Domination after Demiurge announces it in the Throne Room. * The Goblin Troop with the support of Nfirea's magic kill the Barghest and saving Agu. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Ainz Ooal Gown * Sebas Tian * Yuri Alpha * Lupusregina Beta * Mare Bello Fiore * Aura Bella Fiora * Cocytus * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Demiurge * Albedo * Fenn * Quadracile * Solution Epsilon * CZ2I28 Delta * Narberal Gamma * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Enri Emmot * Chief of Carne Village * Nfirea Bareare * Jugem * Shuringan * Nemu Emmot * Brita New Characters * Kaijali * Dyno * Gokou * Unlai * Cona * Suigyo * Kuunel * Nosuli * Chosuke * Paipo * Kyumei * Agu Abilities Used Known Abilities Tier Spells * Reinforce Armor Skills * Chain Cyclone Locations Known Locations * Great Tomb of Nazarick * Carne Village * Great Forest of Tob New Locations * No new locations were introduced in this episode. Anime Notes * Demiurge explaining Carne Village as an experiment on Ainz's plan of World Domination. * Enri, Kaijali, Village Chief and his wife talk about the status of the village and the new residents. * Jugem training the villagers alongside Brita on aiming their bow and arrow over the wall. * Nfirea throws a liquid from the purple potion on Agu to heal his injuries instead of drinking it. Gallery pl:Odcinek 2 (sezon 3) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 03 Episodes